Electrostatic discharge remains a problem in many industries. Typically, an electrostatic discharge event occurs when two objects charged to different static potentials come in close proximity to each other and an arc occurs. In the explosives or natural gas production industry, electrostatic discharges may be life threatening. In other industries, electrostatic discharges may cause equipment failure or product damage. To minimize the risk of damage, many manufacturers have implemented various static control precautions. Some known precautions that have been successful in reducing electrostatic discharge events include providing a common ground for all equipment and personnel, installing air ionizers, and replacing common non-conducting materials with special static dissipating materials. Even in facilities that employ precautions, electrostatic discharges may still occur. For example, a grounded piece of equipment may become a potential source of electrostatic discharge if the equipment is moved to a new location without reconnecting the ground connection.
Takai, et al. have published a paper detailing how an antenna may be used to detect electrostatic discharge pulses in an area. See Takai, et al., "One of the Methods of Cbserving ESD around Electronic Equipments." 1996 EOS/ESD Symposium. pp. 186-192. In the Takai, et al. system a small antenna is combined with a recording device to monitor electrostatic discharges. The Takai, et al. system detects and records the time of electrostatic discharge events within a production area. The Takai, et al. paper stated that the number of electrostatic discharge events in the area dropped by 1/3 after improvements were made in grounding the floor. The improvements did not address specific electrostatic discharge problems since the Takai, et al. system can not identify the location of electrostatic problems. Rather, the improvements were general precautions arrived at by using best engineering judgement.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel electrostatic discharge locating system and method.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel electrostatic discharge precautions surveillance system and method for monitoring and improving the effectiveness of electrostatic discharge precautions employed in an enclosed facility.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for detecting electrostatic discharge events in an area using a plurality of receivers coupled to a central processing unit.
These and many other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.